Life With Gods
by The Twelf
Summary: Unknown to everyone, Naruto has absorbed the Juubi's chakra, turning him into a very powerful and godly deity. As he falls asleep in a mysterious area, a new world is formed by his leaking chakra which is empowered with the power of nature.
1. Prologue : The Birth of a God

**Life With Gods**

**Second story. Please give me feedback (:**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

It all began with the Juubi.

'Kurama, I'm going to seal that ugly piece of crap into myself! It's the only way!' stated Naruto.

'Alright Kit, but if you die, then... Well, I'd probably expect that.'

'WHY YOU-'

'No time for words now, Kit; it's coming,' said Kurama, the Kyuubi.

'Alright, I just wanted you to know... you know... I couldn't have gotten this far without you, Kurama, my friend.'

Kurama was shocked by Naruto's heartfelt words. He would have thought that Naruto would die being the idiot knuckle-head he was.

"EVERYONE! I am going to seal the Juubi within me! It is the only way we can defeat it!"

This statement was opposed by many vehemently, none opposed this more than the so called 'Konoha- Twelve.'

Although many tried to stop him, none succeeded in stopping Naruto from using the **'Shiki Fuin' **to summon the shinigami. This special sealing technique was forbidden because not only was it very deadly, the price to pay for using this technique is the castor's soul.

When Naruto was in the process of sealing the Juubi, he felt pain like no other. It felt like he was sitting in a seat that was electrocuting him while pouring burning hot magma onto his face and being pricked by millions of needles all focused on one spot. Now imagine that on his whole body.

When Naruto finally felt the pain stop, he was in a spot that was filled with many stars and galaxies. All in all, this place was very beautiful. Naruto thought that the only thing that could rival this scenery are the sunsets over the Hokage Mountain.

This made Naruto panic because he thought that he was supposed to be stuck in the shinigami's stomach, rotting for eternity. He thought that he was stuck in limbo, never being able to get out, left wandering this beautiful place forever.

"Man, and I thought I would finally catch a break," whined Naruto.

"Naruto..."

"Who was that?" wondered a bewildered Naruto.

"Go to sleep..."

The voice was beginning to make him very drowsy. Naruto felt himself falling to sleep ever so slowly, while picturing all of his friends and loved ones.

Unknown to everyone, only the godlike power of the Juubi was sealed into Naruto, leaving it's body to decompose and empower the nature around it. The Juubi's power would then slowly start to build a beautiful world in this empty yet full universe.

**AN : My attempt at a crossover. This has been in my head for a while now. Hope you enjoy (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2..**

** I would appreciate some constructive criticism.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Time skip : Billions of Years Later... 1992

* * *

Zeus felt a great power stirring. He wanted to call a council, but he didn't want to deal with Poseidon now. He was annoyed with him because he was always calm, just going with the flow. It didn't fit Zeus' idea of ruling by being strict and harsh.

"Please contact Athena immediately," he said to his loyal servant, the eagle.

After waiting a few moments, Athena teleported into the Olympian Throne Room.

"Yes, father? You wanted to speak with me?" Asked Athena.

"I want you to investigate a disturbance I felt near Camp Half-Blood."

"As you wish, father," stated a battle-ready Athena.

* * *

Five years before disturbance...1987

* * *

"Goddamnit... stupid headaches, stupid people, stupid technology..."

People were staring at a blonde-haired man in bewilderment as he kept talking trash about them and their ways. This man looked very young, around the age of 21, who was wearing very ragged and torn clothes which made him look like he was attacked by a herd of buffalo.

This man was Naruto, a godlike deity who has absorbed the power of the Juubi.

While he was asleep, Naruto was given memories of the world he unknowingly created. He knew about their ways, their religions, their food, and much more. Heck, he even knew about how retarded the government was. Although Naruto was given memories of the world, he was not given information or memories of the gods and their children.

This lead to him hallucinating everywhere he goes because he thinks he's going crazy, seeing these monsters everywhere.

Naruto was also training in his sleep, although he was doing it unconsciously. His release of power while he was training created some deities, along with the new developing universe. This lead to the birth of the primordial, although they weren't sentient until the 'Big Bang.'

* * *

Time skip... 5 years...

* * *

"NARUTO! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BUYING RAMEN!" This sentence was yelled by an angry man who goes by the name of Frederick Chase.

"Ermm... You said to not?" This quiet hesitant phrase was spoken by our hero, Naruto.

"... GO BUY SOME REAL GROCERIES BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!"

A few minutes later, Naruto was out in Manhattan, buying groceries for his irate room-mate / home owner / brother in all but blood.

As Naruto was walking down the street, he saw a weird woman, with a bronze donkey leg instead of a normal one, kill a young boy. He was weirded out because no one did anything, it seemed like they didn't notice. This lead to Naruto following the weird monster.

When he saw the weird woman talking to another weird woman, he tried to eavesdrop on them.

"...yes, the boy was delicious," stated the woman who killed the boy.

"Alright, now that you're fu-

That was as far as they got before Naruto **hiraishinned** between them, causing a yellow flash, and smashed a chakra enhanced fist into her face, making her blow up in gold dust.

"Wha? Who ar-

She didn't get to finish because of a **Rasengan** to the face. Causing shockwaves that were felt as far as the Throne Room on Mount Olympus.

When Naruto was hit by the gold dust, he felt like he was hammered in the face because he was rapidly gaining memories about the monsters. However, there were blank spots in between. These blank spots appeared when they were fighting something that wasn't other monsters.

Naruto quickly shunshinned into the middle of the crowded streets, accidentally knocking over a beautiful woman with stormy grey eyes and golden blonde hair.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry," yelled out Naruto.

Athena narrowed her eyes at his disappearing image. She could sense some power in him, but there was very little, so she continued her search for who caused the disturbance. However, because Naruto's power was so suppressed, Athena made a huge oversight, one that would cost her very much time.

* * *

Time skip... 7 hours...

* * *

Athena walked into the throne room, with her usually stoic face. However, to people who knew her well, they would be able to tell that she was actually very irritated.

"Father, I have returned from my search. Unfortunately, I have come back in failure. This mysterious person who caused the disturbance has eluded me. I request one to three years to search for it."

After thinking about it for a while, Zeus finally came to a decision.

"All right, Athena. But, you must report daily, attend all council meetings when I call them, and inform me immediately when you have found the cause of the shockwave," thundered Zeus in a commanding voice.

* * *

Athena moved into a homey and comfortable house next to a man named Frederick Chase. She was interested in him because he was a researcher, he was currently trying to rebuild a World War II fighter jet.

One night, when Frederick invited Athena over for dinner, she was surprised to be told that he lived with a room mate. Frederick said that she could meet him because he was going to be home from his job in a few minutes.

"Fred, I'm back! I saw some shoes outside so who's the lady?"

As Naruto walked in, he encountered the women he accidentally knocked down the other day. Because he was closer to her, Athena could sense that Naruto was suppressing his power immensely. She narrowed her eyes because even though she knew he was suppressing it, she should be able to tell how much power he had. She was confused because she couldn't, she just knew he had a lot.

"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you apologize properly for knocking me down the other day?"

This sentence knocked Naruto out of his thinking of why "Why is she here?"

"I'm very sorry, ma'am, but I was in a hurry trying to get home. Again, I am sorry," said a now clear-minded Naruto.

"Apology accepted, but try not to do it again..."

* * *

**AN: Well, another chapter. I'm sorry for this being a short one even though I promised someone atleast 3k :/**

**If you want to help me, you can PM me. If someone wants to, they can even help me co-write this or something like that. Like I said, just PM me.**

**Also, I would like more feedback, doesn't have to be a compliment, just tell me how to improve as this is only my second "story."**

**(Technically first cause my other one was an experiment :D)**


End file.
